En travers de la route
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ils avaient tout pour être heureux: mariage, enfant... mais un jour, l'un d'eux a faute. Pourront ils réparer ce qui semble irréparable? Rating M pour futurs chapitres. Slash Morgan/Reid et ?/OMC. Angst, mentions de violence et non-con.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous ! Grâce à une remarque de Mckensy, j'ai remodifié ce texte car il ne me semblait pas très cohérent avec la suite que je souhaite lui donner…Voilà bon bah je vous laisse découvrir…_

_« Alors ma puce, qu'est ce qu'on dit à son baba ? »_

_« Gagaga, areuh piouf ! »_

_« Oui ma chérie, c'est bien ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! »_

Il venait de rentrer à la maison après une semaine d'absence due à une affaire sur Los Angeles et attendait avec impatience ce moment privilégié où il retrouvait sa petite fille adoptive d'onze mois. Mariés depuis deux ans, lui et Spencer avaient décidé d'entamer une procédure d'adoption il y avait de cela neuf mois. Quand Leila, qui venait de perdre sa mère à l'accouchement et dont le père ne l'avait pas reconnu, leur avait été présentée ce fut le coup de foudre pour les deux hommes. Ils l'avaient donc pris sous leur aile, signant rapidement les papiers et –malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés- passé l'épreuve difficile de l'acceptation par les travailleurs sociaux.

Ainsi depuis cinq mois, la petite fille faisait leur joie et constituait une raison supplémentaire d'être plus prudents sur le terrain, même si Reid avait bien ralenti sa cadence de travail pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Ça leur déchirait le cœur à chaque fois de l'abandonner quand ils étaient appelés autre part pour une de leurs terribles affaires. Mais sous la garde de sa marraine Garcia, ils savaient qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Depuis la porte de la chambre, Spencer les observait d'un œil joyeux. Lui qui était assez récalcitrant à l'idée d'avoir des enfants au départ- de par sa peur de devenir comme ses parents- s'était laissé facilement convaincre par le beau métis. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde cette décision. Il était tellement dingue de sa fille.

« Tu lui as beaucoup manqué cette semaine, tu sais. »

« Oui je le sais… tout comme moi ! » Il la serra encore plus contre lui et la souleva afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

Il pourrait lui dire qu'il lui manquait à lui aussi, à un point qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas. C'était son mari à près tout- enfin jusque quand il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il avait perdu ce droit depuis trois mois. A la place, il se contenta de cette phrase classique.

« Tu veux… tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger avant de partir ? Je peux te faire… je ne sais pas, un sandwich, quelque chose… »

« Non, non c'est bon on va y aller ! Hein ma puce, t'es heureuse d'aller passer le week-end à Chicago pour aller voir mémi ? » Ce week-end était celui de l'anniversaire de Fran Morgan. Et comme tous les ans, Morgan allait s'y rendre et pour la première fois, avec leur fille.

« Mémi… mémi… mémi. »

« Oui ma puce, oui on va aller la voir. »

« Toutes ses affaires sont là. Je ne pense rien avoir oublié : couches, biberons, doudou, lait… »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu sais. Je sais que tu as tout prévu comme toujours. Bon j'y vais alors. »

Il prit sa fille dans les bras pour aller l'installer dans le siège auto de son camion après que Spencer ait déposé un doux baiser sur les joues de Leila. L'attachant avec soin sur le siège, il referma la porte et retourna à la maison chercher le sac préparé par Reid. Celui-ci était occupé à distraire son petit ange en faisant des petites grimaces. Quand Derek revint vers eux, il déposa un long baiser sur son front : il avait toujours autant de mal à s'en séparer, même si elle ne partait que deux jours avec son père et sa famille.

Au moment de monter dans le véhicule, Spencer l'appela une dernière fois :

« Derek ? »

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui. La lueur de colère avait peu à peu disparue, laissant place à de la tristesse et de la rancœur envers celui qui était- malgré tout- toujours son mari.

« Oui ? »

Il le rejoint de son côté. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec lui, sans que cela se termine en discussion conflictuelle.

« Je… je… enfin. »

Il plaça une mèche derrière son oreille en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement de cette situation si tendue entre eux… et tout cela était de sa faute. E.N.T.I.E.R.E.M.E.N.T ! Et il ne le contredira jamais. Il l'aimait encore comme un dingue mais aujourd'hui, le rêve de le reconquérir un jour était… très loin, vraiment très loin… même si les sentiments de Derek envers lui étaient encore totalement partagés. Mais le pardon n'était pas du tout à l'ordre du jour. Et Spencer ne pouvait l'autoriser non plus.

« Je… non rien, laisses tomber. Bon voyage. »

« Merci. »

Et avec ça, il monta dans le véhicule, vérifia que sa fille était bien installée et démarra rapidement, attendant d'avoir franchi plusieurs mètres pour regarder dans le rétroviseur intérieur et de se laisser à pleurer.

Spencer était dans le même état. Cette envie de lui en dire plus, ce besoin de tout lui expliquer, de dire pourquoi il faisait ça et surtout pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour le bien-être de sa fille et de l'homme de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Son téléphone sonna, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Une sonnerie qu'il commençait à bien connaître depuis trois mois. Tentant de se calmer en essuyant du revers de sa main ses yeux, il décrocha.

« Oui ? Oui ils sont partis… oui je suis tout seul maintenant… ok, ok Michaël, à tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha, poussant un long soupir résigné. Il regarda dans la direction que venait de prendre Derek. La voiture était bien éloignée maintenant. Traînant lentement des pieds jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, hésitant quelques instants entre prendre sa voiture et le retrouver ou rester à la maison et attendre son « ami »… le choix était si évident pour certains. Mais pour Reid, il ne l'était pas. Tout tremblant, il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

_Tbc…_

_Alors ? Vais me cacher ou pas ? Et Aunbrey, toujours chuttttttt… ou alors par MP…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de cette histoire avec déjà un petit flashback en petit guise d'explications du pourquoi, du comment Reid en est arrivé là. Vous laisse découvrir. Bisous, bisous… *oui je l'avais bien dit, je publierai juste après que Cissy ait enfin posté sa nouvelle partie ^^*_

_Flashback :_

_Pour une fois qu'il sortait sans son mari et sa fille. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était parti se promener en ville sans eux. Derek était resté à la maison avec Leila et Spencer parti à la recherche de nouveaux livres et vêtements pour leur petite famille. S'il avait su ce qui se passerait ce jour-là, il serait bien resté au chaud tranquillement avec eux._

_Après un long tendre baiser échangé avec son homme et avoir vérifié que Leila était bien installée dans son berceau, il quittait la maison d'un pas enjoué, insouciant. La vie était belle, il vivait un bonheur sans faille, quoi demander de plus ?_

_Il prit son temps à choisir de nouvelles petites robes et ensembles roses dans une de leurs boutiques favorites. Le choix au niveau des livres, à la bibliothèque de Quantico, lui prit exactement le même temps. Quelle odeur agréable que celle du papier utilisé, pouvoir tourner les pages à grande vitesse vu sa vitesse habituelle de lecture… non, absolument rien ne pouvait entraver ces quelques heures de délectation. Jusqu'à…_

_« Spencer ? Spencer Reid ? »_

_Le nommé se retourna, s'attendant à tomber sur un de leurs voisins ou quelqu'un du bureau. Ce qu'il vit le surprit ! _

_« Michaël Rostre ? »_

_Son seul véritable ami pendant ses années d'études. A l'époque, c'était un jeune homme de petite taille surdoué comme lui, lunettes à double foyer et appareil dentaire. Le type même de personnes jugées « anormales par la société » et rejetée cruellement par le reste des étudiants. Les années avaient eu un effet fort agréable sur lui. Grand blond aux yeux verts, des dents parfaites et des petites lunettes beaucoup plus discrètes chaussant le bout de son nez. S'il n'avait pas cette fameuse mémoire, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu._

_« Waouh, ça fait un bail dis donc. Ça fait combien ? 10, 12ans ? »_

_« Huit ans, 6mois, 324jours, 8heures et quelques minutes. »_

_Un rire grave se fit entendre._

_« Ahah, je vois que tu n'as pas changé Spencer. Toujours la mémoire des chiffres et des dates. Eh bah, je suis bien content de te revoir. Et puis ici, par un pur hasard. »_

_« Oui je sais c'est bizarre aussi. »_

_« Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens, racontes-moi tout ! »_

_« Oh euh… je suis… je suis marié maintenant et… papa. »_

_« Spencer Reid l'asocial, marié et père ? Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! Bah… félicitations alors ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »_

_« C'est euh… c'est une personne avec qui je travaille. Cela va faire deux ans que nous sommes mariés et nous sommes en couple depuis trois ans. »_

_« Eh bah ! Chapeau ! Très heureux pour toi ! » C'était à ce moment-là qu'il aurait du tout arrêter, que son cerveau aurait du faire tilt en observant plus attentivement son interlocuteur. Il aurait du dire non à ce moment._

_« J'ai du temps devant moi cette après-midi. Ça te dirait… d'aller prendre un café ou quelque chose ? J'en ai repéré un sympa à proximité ! »_

_Au lieu de ça, il répondit : « Oui, ça serait cool ! »_

_Et après avoir envoyé un message à Derek pour le prévenir de son retour certainement tardif, il suivit Michaël au café._

_Un café, deux, trois… la conversation avait pris une tournure amusante, Reid enchaînant statistiques et anecdotes. Les rires se suivaient à n'en pas finir. Leur complicité étudiante était retrouvée en quelques heures._

_Quand il fut temps pour Spencer de rentrer, il s'excusa auprès de son ami pour appeler son homme mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette manière._

_« Allez Spencer, on vient de se retrouver. On ne fait rien de mal après tout ! »_

_« Non mais faut… »_

_« Allez juste un repas entre amis… pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps ! Puis… je suis nouveau dans cette ville et je ne connais personne ! Tu pourrais me faire… découvrir les environs, non ? »_

_Il avait scruté son visage quelques secondes. Il semblait honnête et sincère, aucune raison de se méfier alors. C'était bien vrai, ils ne faisaient rien de mal après tout. Juste une rencontre par pur hasard entre deux vieux amis, rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Il décrocha alors son portable mais cette fois, pour prévenir Derek qu'il rentrerait tard…_

_Quelques heures après :_

_Un Spencer défait, culpabilisant, décoiffé et débraillé, franchit le seuil de son domicile. Une lumière avait été laissé allumée par Derek mais aucune trace de lui dans la maison. Il supposa alors qu'il était déjà couché et qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu. Après tout, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Comment avait-il pu trahir sa confiance ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu ? Quelques verres, quelques belles paroles… et vlan, deux ans de mariage sur le carreau pour une histoire de sexe. Comment avait-il pu gâcher tout ça ? _

_Il se rendit sous la douche directement, se lavant à fond comme pour enlever toutes ces traces d'impureté sur son corps. Il se sentait sali et horrible. Jamais Derek ne lui pardonnerait s'il venait à l'apprendre un jour. Il pourrait éventuellement lui mentir, lui dire que rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils étaient juste sortis et n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer…_

_« Non, non tais-toi Reid ! Il est profileur, c'est ton mari ! Tu ne pourras jamais rien lui cacher ! »_

_Il se mit à trembler de plus belle, malgré la chaleur de l'eau coulant sur son corps. Il vivait un des pires moments de sa vie. Fichue mémoire éditique qui ne lui épargnait, en plus, aucun détail de cette soirée maudite. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? _

_Il resta encore un long moment dans la cabine avant d'en sortir. Il se sécha rapidement et, avec le plus de précautions possibles pour éviter de faire du bruit et ainsi risquer une confrontation inévitable entre eux, il sortit de la pièce._

_Il passa devant la chambre de son petit ange. Elle dormait à poings fermés dans son lit. Il vint lui déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de passer tendrement une main dans sa petite touffe de cheveux._

_Puis, doucement, il entra dans leur chambre. La lampe de chevet était allumée. Derek dormait tourné sur le côté, la couverture bien remontée sur lui. Il se dépêcha de s'introduire dans leur lit, se plaça au milieu en tournant la tête quelques secondes vers son mari. Puis à son tour, il se tourna sur le côté vers l'opposé en tentant de s'installer confortablement._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et des lèvres se déposèrent sur sa joue._

_« Hum… passé une bonne soirée ? »_

_Il n'avait pas la force de dire le contraire. Il ne cherchait pas le conflit maintenant, même s'il savait que ce soir, le sommeil ne viendrait pas._

_« Oui, très bonne. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »_

_Il n'eut pas de réponse. Son métis favori s'était déjà rendormi. Silencieusement, restant à fixer le mur face à lui, il se remit à pleurer._

_Le lendemain :_

_Morgan était parti faire son petit footing matinal. Il avait laissé un mot à Spencer en lui précisant qu'il allait passer voir Garcia et Kévin. Il avait prévu une petite surprise pour ses deux amours et avait mis dans le coup ses deux amis. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée à cet instant de ce qui l'attendait à son retour._

_« Spence ? Je suis rentré. J'ai une bonne nouvelle… Reid ? »_

_Il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Il avança donc dans la maison un peu plus inquiet. Arrivant dans le salon, il y découvrit son mari, le dos arrondi, fixant le sol et tordant nerveusement ses mains. Il s'avança vers lui, répétant son nom. Quand ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, ceux-là mêmes rougis par les larmes, il prit immédiatement peur. Leila…_

_« Derek. Faut… faut qu'on parle ! » _

_Fin flashback._

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait du prendre cette décision. Un choix plus difficile que jamais à faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres solutions. C'était déjà un fait d'avoir trompé son mari, celui-ci qui aurait fini par lui pardonner un jour malgré la façon cruelle avec laquelle il lui avait annoncé… mais devoir dissimuler que son « amant » menace de les tuer tous les trois s'il osait le quitter en était une autre…

_Tbc…_

_*repars me cacher très, très rapidement*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Encore un flashback, beaucoup plus angst celui-ci comme vous l'aviez bien deviné. Pourquoi Spencer ne le balance pas ? Bah j'espère vous l'expliquer maintenant…hum Reid, dans les épisodes de ce soir, raaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! *Perdue votre correspondante !*_

_Flashback._

_Spencer avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, les nombreuses larmes versées le fatiguant excessivement. Il n'avait pas entendu son homme partir mais il savait parfaitement où il était parti. Allait-il lui dire maintenant ? Attendre un peu ? Il ne savait pas encore, il aimerait tellement encore profiter de l'amour de son métis. Mais sa profonde culpabilité l'empêcherait d'apprécier à cent pour cents. Que devait-il faire ? _

_Il regrettait totalement ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait même pas pris de véritable plaisir, Michaël était beaucoup plus brutal que Derek. Les effets de l'alcool absorbé en bonne quantité devaient en être responsables certainement. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois et Spencer ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé avant que celui-ci ne le pénètre ? Quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi son esprit disait-il non et son corps oui ? Il était totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait pu stopper. _

_Il se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Se disant que Derek était déjà rentré, il s'étira longuement, profitant de ces quelques minutes où il se sentait encore le mari de Derek. Il cherchait la manière la plus simple de lui en parler. Il n'y en avait aucune en réalité mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Autant être honnête dès maintenant qu'attendre un jour qu'il le découvre par lui-même, ruinant ainsi définitivement tout espoir, même minime, de pardon. Même si là, connaissant son mari, il n'y croyait pas._

_Entendant cette fois du bruit dans la chambre de Leila, il décida de se lever. _

_Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le moment de vérité n'allait pas tarder et il l'appréhendait comme jamais. Trois ans de bonheur réduits en miettes en une phrase. « Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Spencer. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? »_

_Prenant une grande respiration, il poussa la porte restée entrebâillée. Le spectacle présenté à lui le figea littéralement sur place._

_« Qu'est ce… comment… que fais-tu chez moi ? »_

_Michaël tenait la petite dans ses bras. Cette dernière regardait l'homme curieusement, elle ne semblait pas effrayée mais pourtant, les yeux de l'homme avaient une lueur étrange. Quelque chose de fou et de malhonnête._

_« Michaël ? »_

_« Tu as une magnifique petite fille dis-moi. Elle a l'air très sage, elle l'est n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne te le répéterais pas Michaël, comment es-tu entré chez moi ? »_

_Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite avant de la déposer dans son lit. Reid était plus qu'apeuré, comment avait-il pu laisser cet homme entrer dans sa vie de nouveau._

_« Tu… Tu fais quoi chez moi ? »_

_« Ton mari a laissé la porte de derrière ouverte, rien de plus simple pour moi pour entrer chez toi ! »_

_« Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je… je croyais avoir été clair que… »_

_« Que c'était la pire erreur de ta vie, que tu regrettais parce que tu aimais ton mari et tu ne voulais pas le perdre et patati et patata… balivernes oui ! »_

_Il s'était redressé brusquement, la lueur folle encore plus distincte dans son regard à présent, faisant avaler difficilement sa salive au jeune homme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que Derek arrive au plus vite pour le faire sortir de chez eux._

_« Tu as tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Une belle maison, un homme dont tu es « amoureux » (il fit le signe avec les doigts), une fille adorable, un super job. Et moi j'ai quoi ? Rien. Absolument rien de tout cela. »_

_« Qu'… qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Rien de plus simple Reid. »_

_Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Reid voulait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes semblaient gluées au sol. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce dingue seul avec son petit ange. Dieu sait dont quoi il serait capable. Il pensa à quelque chose à cet instant. Quelque chose qui pourrait sembler banal mais là, ça l'inquiétait encore plus._

_« Co… comment t'as su où j'habitais ? »_

_« Règle numéro une : ne jamais laisser son portefeuille à portée de quelqu'un. Ton adresse était sur ta carte de visite. »_

_« So… sors de chez moi immédiatement ! De… Derek va rentrer, il ne va pas apprécier ce que tu fais et que tu ais osé toucher à sa fille ! »_

_« Ah oui ! Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de cela ! Tu as l'air totalement dingue de ta fille mais ton mari… » Il se mit à rire de façon inquiétante. « Tu ne devais pas tant l'aimer hier soir quand tu as couché avec moi ! Quand on s'est embrassé, quand on a… quand je t'ai pénétré ! Tu as aimé hein ? »_

_« Je… non, j'aime Derek ! J'aime Derek plus que tout au monde ! Ce… ce qu'on a fait n'était rien ! »_

_Pour un génie comme lui, il aurait du savoir que ce qu'il disait n'était pas la meilleure partie. Mais la peur le guidait. Il voulait vraiment l'éloigner de ses deux amours… sans penser aux conséquences. Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre. Un poing frappa dans le mur près de lui._

_« Je ne te crois pas ! Je ne te crois pas, Spencer ! Tu m'aimes j'en suis sûr ! Tu m'aimes ! »_

_Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Le goût lui donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer. Aucune douceur, aucune tendresse, que de la brutalité. Les larmes dévalaient à présent ses joues. Quand l'autre finit par s'écarter, il ferma les yeux tentant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen à employer à présent pour l'éloigner de lui. Sa réflexion fut interrompue quand il le sentit s'éloigner, relâchant ainsi sa prise. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit avec effroi une arme dans la main droite de son « ancien ami » pointé au-dessus du berceau. Son arme… chargée, comme toujours, même chez lui._

_« Je me demande bien ce que ça pourrait donner… une petite balle dans son corps. Ça devrait faire mal, non ? Ou même la tuer ? Je te vois mal vivre avec sa mort sur ta conscience ! »_

_« Non, non arrêtes Michaël arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça ! »_

_« Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ! Tu ne veux pas avoir un enfant avec moi ! Alors je ne verrai pas pourquoi toi tu conserverais ce droit ! »_

_« Non, laisses-la en dehors de ça s'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Tout mais pas elle ! »_

_« Oui mais si je la laisse en vie et que je sors d'ici, tu resteras avec ce cher Derek… et ça de nouveau je ne peux te le laisser ! Il devrait bien résister cet homme, à une petite balle… sauf si je vise bien. Une balle bien placée… » Il pointa son arme vers Spencer, toute trace d'humanité avait disparue de son regard. « Juste là… en plein cœur ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Non, non, non, non ! » Il s'écroula au sol, secoué par les sanglots. Pas ses amours, pas eux. Ce ne sont pas eux qui avaient fauté, c'était lui. Ils ne devaient pas subir ça par sa faute. Ils étaient toute sa vie. Sans eux, il ne serait plus rien… et Michaël le savait parfaitement. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde !_

_« Je… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Mais… mais laisses-les tranquille ! Laisses-les, ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Laisse-les ! »_

_« Bien Spencer… tu deviens enfin raisonnable. C'est bien ça ! Je te laisse, on se revoit ce soir de toute façon mon chéri ! »_

_Il passa devant lui pour sortir, déposant ses lèvres rugueuses sur la joue trempée de larmes du brun en lui disant d'un air sadique « Si tu le dis à quiconque, ils sont morts. Si tu le dis à ton mari, ils sont morts. Compris ? » Puis il quitta la maison._

_La porte claquée, Spencer se précipita vers le lit. Elle était toujours éveillée, regardant son père avec des yeux rieurs et bougeait ses petits membres dans tous les sens. Il la souleva de sa couche et la serra fort contre lui, caressant son petit crâne, laissant ses larmes dévaler librement sur son visage. Si l'enfer existait sur Terre, il était en plein dedans…_

_Il resta avec sa fille durant de très longues minutes, dans cette position. Câlinant et embrassant son petit ange qui avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il pleurait encore et toujours, il n'arrivait plus à les stopper. C'était horrible ! Comment un homme pouvait-il faire autant de mal en quelques minutes ? Il avait affreusement mal, pire que ce matin au réveil. Il était à la merci d'un fou et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il n'avait plus le choix : il allait devoir être cruel… terriblement cruel avec la seule personne envers laquelle il n'aurait jamais voulu être._

_(…)_

_« Ce… c'est une… c'est une blague Spencer ? Tu plaisantes, c'est une blague là ? »_

_« Non Derek, je ne plaisante pas ! J'aurai voulu te le dire autrement mais… mais c'est la pure vérité. Je… je ne t'aime plus Derek ! Je ne peux pas continuer à te mentir comme ça, c'est tout ! Je pensais que notre fille allait sauver notre mariage et augmenter notre amour… j'ai eu tort ! »_

_Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était la pire discussion qu'il n'ait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Tous ces mensonges en quelques secondes. Des mensonges horribles et cruels, donnant la sensation d'avoir un couteau planté dans le cœur. Comme si on était dans un cauchemar et que le réveil allait en être la libération._

_Mais ceci était l'affreuse réalité. Et alors qu'il emballait un maximum d'affaires dans deux valises, sentant le regard incrédule, mi-rageur mi-perdu dans son dos, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : reprendre tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, se jeter dans ses bras et tout lui dire. L'embrasser, supplier son pardon, lui dire qu'il était toute sa vie et qu'il ferait absolument tout pour se racheter envers lui. Même s'ils devaient faire un break, même s'ils ne devaient plus que se croiser pour la garde partagée de leur bébé, il était prêt à tout._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'image de Michaël tenant le flingue au-dessus du lit lui revenait en permanence devant les yeux. Elle ne partirait jamais. Il n'avait aucun choix. Il devait sauver deux nouvelles vies… et devoir subir ce qu'il se doutait être sa future « relation » vers laquelle il se dirigeait aujourd'hui._

_Les deux valises bouclées, les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais vu son mari dans cet état. Ses yeux étaient semblables aux siens il ya presque une heure. Mais on sentait aussi qu'il y avait de la colère pure en lui. De la colère immense._

_« Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est comme ça que tu romps notre mariage ? D'un seul coup… Ces derniers mois n'ont été qu'un mensonge alors ? »_

_Non, non ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé que ces deux derniers mois. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, hurlait-il dans sa tête. Mais une fois qu'il retrouva sa voix, qu'il parvint à la maîtriser, il lança cette nouvelle phrase._

_« J'ai tout fait pour me convaincre que j'étais heureux à 100%. Mais non… non, je ne le suis pas ! » Il défia enfin Derek du regard, tentant de le convaincre ainsi. Même s'il n'était pas un menteur aguerri, Derek sembla convaincu. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fureur et de dégoût. Il savait que ce dernier se retenait désespérement de ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ses bras étaient le long de son corps, ses mains serrées fortement. Il secouait la tête, incrédule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une partie de lui disait qu'il devait le convaincre de rester, de lui laisser une seconde chance de le rendre heureux. Mais la plus grosse partie disait :_

_« Je… je… putain. »_

_Il sortit à toute vitesse de la maison, ne se retournant pas une seconde vers Spencer et claqua la porte avec fracas. Spencer ne s'était jamais autant détesté qu'à ce moment-même…_

Retour au présent :

Ce jour-là, il avait appelé avec difficulté Garcia afin que cette dernière vienne prendre Leila. Hors de question qu'il ne l'emmène chez l'homme qui cherchait à détruire son bonheur et qui y était parvenu avec un succès retentissant.

Evitant les questions de Pénélope, lui disant juste qu'il fallait qu'il parte maintenant et que Morgan reviendrait très vite, il s'était empressé de quitter la maison… sous les yeux inquiets de son amie qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand les filles apprirent que Spencer avait non seulement trompé Derek, mais de plus quitté, ces dernières- habituellement très proches du cadet de l'équipe- s'étaient peu à peu éloignées de lui. Il aurait tellement besoin de leur soutien pourtant, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne pouvait faire ça.

Assis à présent dans le canapé de l'appartement de Michaël, il lisait un livre sans vraiment le lire. A cette heure-ci, il devrait être avec lui à Chicago, à partager un repas de famille grandiose entouré de sa belle-mère, ses belles-sœurs et son beau-frère accompagnés de leurs maris et de leur fille. Ils auraient rigolé, mangé, partagé des moments de famille uniques.

A la place, il devait attendre avec une grande appréhension le retour de Michaël… se demandant quelle excuse ce dernier allait encore trouver pour le frapper ou abuser de lui…

Tbc…

Ah oui, je vous avais prévenu. Ceci est très angst pour une fois. Et c'en est pas terminé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah toute contente. Merci Gloomy, tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque. Je confirme tes dires, même si ici il ne sera que très légèrement mentionné ainsi que son compagnon. Merci à vous tous aussi pour les reviews. Oui Derek ne va pas tarder à le découvrir… n'en dirais pas plus. Vous laisse découvrir…attention je ne l'ai pas mis mais sujet sensible, je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi._

C'était assez facile pour lui de dissimuler tout cela. Il n'était plus aussi souvent qu'avant sur le terrain avec l'équipe. Ce qui faisait donc moins de voyages donc moins de chambres à partager avec un membre de l'équipe. Oh évidemment, Michaël faisait bien attention à ne pas laisser de marques trop visibles et n'abusait réellement de lui « que » les week-ends, ceux où Leila était chez Derek. Il était peut-être violent, mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui était à faire pour ne pas amener la suspicion chez les collègues de son jouet préféré.

Car oui, pour lui, l'amour se prouvait par des relations sexuelles forcées ou des coups portés. Sa mère n'avait pas quitté son père pendant des années même si elle subissait exactement la même chose. Elle disait qu'elle l'aimait et que lui aussi l'aimait. Si l'amour était comme ça, alors il en serait de même entre lui et Spencer. _« Ca reste entre nous, hein mon bébé ? » _Lui répétait régulièrement sa mère. Oui tout cela était resté entre eux, absolument tout et même quand cette dernière est décédée, il n'avait jamais rien dit… et il ne le dirait jamais. Tout comme les fois où son père se montrait également violent envers lui. Il n'en dirait jamais rien à personne. Spencer se doutait certainement de quelque chose sur son passé. Pendant ses années d'université, il n'avait jamais rien montré laissant sa vie s'écouler.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, hors de question de le lâcher…

Il avait toujours été prudent jusqu'à maintenant. Mais avant-hier soir, Spencer l'avait poussé à bout. Il s'était senti obligé de le punir ainsi. Un homme qui aime une autre personne se devait de tenir sa maison à carreau, de préparer les vêtements correctement, de lui faire un bon petit repas bien prêt rien que pour lui et d'accepter de l'embrasser quand lui le souhaitait.

Mais hier soir, Spencer avait refusé, il n'avait rien préparé, rien tenu. Il avait osé le défier. La colère était montée chez lui d'un seul coup.

_Flashback._

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a rien de prêt ici ? C'est un véritable foutoir cet appartement ! Et réponds-moi quand je te parle ! »_

_« Où vois-tu que c'est le foutoir ? Je viens de passer une heure à ranger l'appartement. Et comme Derek est venu… »_

_« Ah Derek, LE fameux Derek. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu en parler comme ça ! C'était bien, t'as pu tirer ton coup tranquille avec lui pendant que j'étais parti, sale petite pute ? »_

_« Mais… mais non, rien du tout ! Il est juste venu chercher Leila pour… »_

_Une gifle monumentale atterrit sur sa joue droite. Cinglante, marquante, elle allait lui faire mal pendant un petit moment celle-ci. Apeuré, il releva les yeux vers Michaël. Ceux de ce dernier étaient noirs de colère et de rage. Spencer en était plus que certain maintenant : quoi qu'il dise maintenant, tout serait prétexte à un coup de folie de l'aîné._

_« Ne me mens pas Spencer. Je suis sûr que tu couches encore avec lui en cachette. Je suis sûr qu'en fouillant bien ou autre je trouverai une preuve de ce que j'avance. Mais en attendant, je vais devoir te punir pour tes mensonges Spencer. » _

_« Je ne te… »_

_De nouveau, il reçut un coup au visage. Un véritable coup de poing au visage cette fois, toujours sur la même joue, l'envoyant valser au sol. Rien d'inattendu mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal à chaque fois. Il porta la main à sa joue endolorie. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes : comment vais-je pouvoir cacher ça ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir affronter les autres lundi…_

_Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser que de nouveaux coups lui furent portés à l'estomac, cette fois des coups de pieds. Répétitifs et plus que douloureux. Reid se retenait de hurler. Il savait à quel point l'autre homme détestait ça. Mais de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Cela continua encore pendant un moment comme ça. A cet instant il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Qu'on le laisse mourir en paix ! Au moins ses deux anges seraient en paix ! Il ne pensait qu'à eux à ce moment. A son si beau mari et son sourire resplendissant, sa petite fille- leur petit trésor- si joyeuse, si câline. A sa mère qui se souvenait à peine de lui, sa belle-famille qu'il avait du décevoir au plus haut point quand Derek avait du leur annoncer leur rupture… des images heureuses dans lesquelles il se laissa emporter, tentant d'oublier en peu de temps toute cette violence, cette atrocité qu'il vivait pratiquement tous les jours depuis trois mois. Il l'avait choisi et il n'en serait pas autrement. Tout ce qui compte c'était de protéger les siens avant tout._

_Soudain, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Spencer tenta de se redresser mais une douleur violente lui paralysait le corps. Il entendit ces mots soufflés au creux de son oreille. « Tu vois ce que je suis obligé de faire, Spencer ? Tu vois ce que je dois faire ? On pourrait tellement être heureux ensembles mais tu ne me laisses pas de choix. Je t'aime pourtant, pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire cela ? »_

_Dans le brouillard qui englobait son esprit, il entendit le bruit reconnaissable entre mille d'une ceinture qu'on ôtait. Un crachat dans une main, une rapide manipulation d'un sexe. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. La nausée lui montait à la gorge, c'était insupportable. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le stopper ? Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça ? Des images de ses anges lui revinrent à l'esprit et ce fut ces visions qui l'aidèrent à tenir alors qu'il sentait deux mains le soutenir par les hanches et il perdit presque la conscience quand le sexe dur et gonflé de son ancien ami le pénétra avec violence. « Je t'aime Derek ! » se répéta t-il durant de longues minutes, subissant ce cauchemar une fois de plus…_

_(…)_

Bien entendu, il s'était fondu en excuses, comme à chaque fois. Les mêmes excuses débiles, invraisemblables que Spencer était forcé de faire semblant d'accepter. Autrement, le même cauchemar recommencerait. Il se regarda dans la glace : l'image que le reflet lui renvoyait le dégoûtait littéralement. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, sa maigreur devenait réellement inquiétante- il avait pris plusieurs kilos grâce à Derek et sa belle-mère. Tout l'art d'adorer la cuisine faite avec amour. Mais avec Michaël, le peu qu'il mangeait il le rendait presqu'immédiatement et même s'il s'empiffrait à l'extérieur, loin de son appartement, son métabolisme habitué au manque de nourriture l'empêchait de garder correctement celle-ci dans son corps. Des cernes se dessinaient nettement sous ses yeux et maintenant un énorme hématome barrait sa joue. Comment allait-il pouvoir dissimuler cela ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Jusque là, on lui faisait quelques remarques sur ses cernes, lui prétextant qu'il avait quelques migraines en ce moment. On lui conseillait alors d'aller voir le médecin, ce qu'il ne faisait pas évidemment. Sinon il devrait alors expliquer son horrible présent et alors, qu'adviendrait-il des siens ?

Il carburait donc au café et aux vitamines. Très mauvais mélange, il le savait parfaitement. Mais c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir le coup.

Aujourd'hui était un autre souci. Il se souvint alors d'un petit pot de fond de teint qu'avait laissé « par mégarde » Michaël dans la salle de bains. Il s'en recouvrit totalement le visage. Ça ne faisait pas grande illusion mais bon, peut-être qu'on ne l'interrogerait pas ainsi. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix. Cette semaine, il devait aller au travail comme Derek était absent.

Hotch avait jugé de bon ton que chacun ait le droit à ses congés parentaux comme il se devait, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle ses deux agents se trouvaient.

Michaël le savait bien, et pour une fois il avait totalement carte blanche pour se rendre au bureau et « éventuellement » partir sur une affaire.

Tout devrait donc bien se passer, il n'y avait pas de souci. Une journée à passer. Au pire, s'ils avaient une affaire, il ferait comme il le faisait toujours : lancer ses statistiques, aider à résoudre l'affaire… faire son Reid habituel quoi ! Tout devait bien se passer !

C'était alors sans compter sur deux yeux inquisiteurs qui se posèrent sur lui dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur…

Tbc…

Je n'ai pas osé m'étendre sur les scènes difficiles. C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de ce genre plutôt détaillée. Enfin je pense que vous non plus n'avez pas envie d'en savoir plus. Enfin bref, je me tais maintenant et pars me coucher. Ouch, cinq heures ça fait mal…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci tout d'abord pour vos reviews. Je sais je ne réponds pas à toutes mais sachez qu'avoir des retombées sur cette histoire m'intéresse énormément et m'aide beaucoup dans la suite de mon écriture et améliorer certaines choses. Je peux même dire que l'une d'entre vous m'a donné une excellente idée pour la suite ^^_

_C'était alors sans compter sur deux yeux inquisiteurs qui se posèrent sur lui dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur… _

Les yeux bleus clairs d'une jeune femme blonde qui n'était pas là par hasard. Une jeune femme qui attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée du cadet de l'équipe. Cette personne vous l'aurez certainement reconnu comme la meilleure amie du jeune homme et qui à ce moment-même était profondément inquiète pour lui. Elle avait déjà eu des doutes auparavant sur ce qui se passait chez le génie. Will lui en avait fait part à son tour lors de différentes visites de Spencer et Leila pour voir Henry.

Ils avaient remarqué tous les deux de plus en plus cette maigreur inhabituelle, cette pâleur sur son visage, cette lueur joyeuse disparue de ses yeux. Elle n'y avait pas plus prêté attention que ça auparavant, se disant qu'il parlerait bien un jour lui-même, qu'il dévoilerait ses propres secrets… mais depuis trois mois, Reid avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Rien n'était plus pareil chez lui. Et elle s'en voulait comme jamais de ne pas avoir su déceler ces signes bien clairs dès le départ, d'avoir su l'aider comme une véritable « grande sœur » était capable de le faire. Aujourd'hui, elle se devait de le confronter. Lui faire révéler toute la vérité. Ça ne devait plus durer comme ça, elle le savait. Les autres le savaient aussi et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que JJ serait la personne la mieux appropriée pour faire parler Spencer en l'absence de Morgan qui- aveuglé par sa colère- ne semblait pas du tout remarquer le mal-être profond de son ex-amant.

Peut-être avait-elle, elle aussi, douté de lui au départ comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs, quand elle avait su que son cadet avait trompé son mari, qu'il l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Comme s'il n'avait jamais compté pour lui, plongeant notre beau métis dans une semi-dépression même s'il tentait de dissimuler ses véritables émotions devant l'équipe. Il n'était déjà pas trop bavard à la base. Mais son renfermement sur lui-même était encore pire qu'auparavant. Même Garcia avait du mal à le faire s'exprimer.

Ces deux amis étaient profondément malheureux éloignés l'un de l'autre, tenant le coup pour leur petite puce mais leurs obstinations respectives se faisaient ressentir et ce qui constituait le ciment indispensable de leur petite famille s'effritait peu à peu.

Le travail était toujours aussi efficace, chacun sachant se comporter de la manière la plus professionnelle possible. Mais ils gardaient leurs distances en-dehors de leurs rapports au bureau et quand ils amenaient ou venaient chercher Leila à leurs domiciles.

Aucun des cinq autres membres ne pouvait nier que ceci ne les affectait pas également. Ils aimeraient tous en faire plus, pouvoir contribuer au rétablissement de cette relation si forte qui durait depuis pratiquement l'arrivée du petit jeune au BAU. Une amitié évoluant peu à peu de normale à fraternelle et protectrice et finissant par aboutir à une magnifique histoire d'amour durant trois ans. Trois années où ils avaient vus les deux hommes totalement épanouis, heureux, un Spencer plus ouvert et un Derek toujours aussi blagueur mais qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour son Pretty Boy.

Elle s'était remémorée cette nuit- alors qu'elle établissait un plan pour faire parler ce dernier- à la soirée où ses deux amis s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments respectifs. Les cinq autres membres avaient été témoins de ce fameux instant. Elle sourit en laissant ses souvenirs l'envahir…

_Flashback :_

_Ils étaient sortis dans leur bar favori. L'affaire avait été encore difficile et ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser un maximum. Chacun fut étonné cependant quand Derek fut le premier à décliner l'invitation._

_« J'ai un ami à voir, il m'avait contacté pendant qu'on était sur l'affaire. Il n'est pas là longtemps donc… enfin voilà quoi ! »_

_Des explications vagues mais qui suffirent à convaincre le reste de l'équipe que Derek ne souhaitait pas s'attarder avec eux et qu'il était pressé de rejoindre cet ami. _

_Ils s'étaient d'abord rendus dans un restaurant de viandes où chacun s'était régalé et également bien amusé. L'enfance était bonne enfant, comme toujours… même si Spencer semblait légèrement… absent. Il était déçu que son meilleur ami ne soit pas là, lui qui était toujours prêt à sortir et à passer quelques bons moments avec eux._

_Mais bon, il le comprenait. Il n'y avait pas que le BAU dans la vie. Lui au moins avait une vie intéressante en-dehors du travail. Il aimerait tellement être comme lui : aussi ouvert, aussi compréhensif, aussi… tout. Il soupira lourdement, se disant une fois de plus que le métis était vraiment trop parfait. Il rêvait tellement de le découvrir… autrement. Depuis son entrée au FBI, il avait réalisé que cette amitié qu'il pouvait ressentir pour d'autres n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son aîné._

_Il n'était peut-être pas aisé dans les relations amoureuses, mais il savait faire la différence entre les deux quand elle était là._

_« Allo la Terre, ici Reid. »_

_La voix de JJ le sortit de ses pensées. Tout le monde le regardait de manière assez inquiète. Il les rassura avec un beau sourire- si rare chez lui- et s'intégra à la conversation en lançant ses statistiques habituelles, faisant lever les yeux en l'air aux autres._

_Mais les filles n'étaient pas dupes : elles savaient très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête du génie. Cependant, elles ne dirent rien à ce sujet et ils continuèrent tous à manger dans la bonne humeur._

_Après cet excellent repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bar même si Hotch, Rossi et JJ avaient mentionné qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas rentrer tard. Mais la soirée était tellement agréable qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'arrêter là. _

_En attendant que leurs boissons soient servies, ils jetèrent un œil autour d'eux. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement en voyant Derek pas très loin d'eux… semblant très proche d'un jeune homme dont il semblait très proche. Son regard était joyeux, son sourire plus irrésistible que jamais et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de poser une main sur l'épaule ou sur la cuisse quand il riait franchement avec son voisin._

_Ils s'abstinrent tous de commentaires, plutôt surpris de voir Derek aussi proche d'un autre homme._

_Une grosse pointe de jalousie envahit Spencer, qu'aucun de ses collègues ne put rater. Ils avaient promis de ne jamais plus se profiler mais là l'évidence était claire. Seule Garcia connaissait la personne présente avec Derek et elle s'amusa de voir son G-man dans cet état._

_Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que leur collègue remarque enfin leur présence._

_Il leur fit un sourire et un geste de la main, adressa quelques mots à son voisin et tous les deux les rejoignirent autour de leur tablée. Spencer se tordait les mains nerveusement et déglutit difficilement en les voyant arriver bras dessus bras dessous. Oh, oh Derek tu vas en prendre pour ton grade très prochainement, pensa Garcia avec un petit rire- discret pour une fois._

_« Eh tout le monde ! Je vous présente Greg, mon petit frère ! »_

_Passée la surprise, chacun serra la main du nouveau venu. Quand ce fut le tour de Spencer, la poignée de main fut plus hésitante. Ce dernier était énormément soulagé de ce revirement de situation mais aussi étonné de ne pas être au courant que son meilleur ami avait un frère. Enfin certes, il avait déjà du en parler quelques fois et de temps à autre, au détour d'une conversation téléphonique « interceptée », il avait entendu ce prénom répété. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions._

_« Alors Greg, vous êtes de visite par ici ? »_

_« Oui, je suis en vacances en ce moment et mon ami et moi avons eu l'idée de venir faire une petite surprise à Derek, comme cela faisait un bon moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus. »_

_« Et vous faites quoi ? Vous habitez où ? »_

_La conversation devint centrée essentiellement sur Greg, qui expliquait tout sur sa vie à Vegas, son travail de scientifique, une légère mention du fait qu'il ait été adopté par les Morgan alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé… les deux frères semblaient bien complices et tout le monde paraissait apprécier ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir l'âge de Spencer, même en étant plus âgé que lui, mais tout aussi bavard que le génie._

_Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur leur discussion qu'ils ne firent pas attention quand une autre personne arriva derrière eux._

_Greg se retourna quand celle-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit tendrement au nouvel arrivant._

_« Eh bébé, t'arrives au bon moment ! »_

_« Oui je vois ça ! Bonsoir ! »_

_Les autres lui rendirent son salut, Derek fit les présentations de chacun de ses collègues à Nick, parlant naturellement du fiancé de son petit-frère. Il observa tour à tour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Aucune ne semblait choquée ou dégoûtée, personne ne semblait rebuté par l'évidente homosexualité des deux « inconnus ». Il était rassuré car, se connaissant, il aurait eu du mal à supporter de voir une réaction négative sur leurs visages sachant que lui-même était bisexuel. Il observait tout particulièrement son meilleur ami, celui dont la réaction comptait le plus. Celui dont il cherchait un signe, la moindre petite indication, le moindre indice._

_Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent sympathiquement. Mais chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre quelque chose en plus, quelque chose d'important, une lueur nouvelle bien distincte. _

_Les autres chuchotaient entre eux, certains furent même surpris de la réaction d'Hotch quand celui-ci se joignit au pari lancé sur le fait que les deux allaient finir ensembles ce soir._

_Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps l'issue du pari quand, l'air de rien, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse après une certaine insistance de la part de Derek et se mirent à danser ensembles- le métis totalement à l'aise tentant d'apprendre quelques pas à son ami._

_En le voyant aussi empoté, tous se mirent à rire. Oui, même Hotch ce qui surprit encore une fois tout le monde- bah oui Hotch n'était vraiment plus le même en-dehors du boulot. Les rires furent vite remplacés par des exclamations et des petits cris excités des filles quand- enfin- les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement et s'embrassèrent de la même manière- même si le visage de Reid avait pris une teinte cramoisie à cet instant…_

_Fin flashback._

Oui aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié cette excellente soirée qui vit la naissance du bonheur entre deux personnes totalement opposées. Bien sûr Hotch n'avait pas omis de leur dire d'être discrets au sein des bureaux et de ne pas mélanger privé et professionnel. Règles qu'ils avaient respectées sans broncher ces trois dernières années.

Oui des images du bonheur, un bonheur qui avait eu un côté positif sur l'ensemble de l'équipe… mais le tout gâché en deux jours. Tout le monde avait été pris par surprise, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à une telle chose de la part du génie- ils auraient tous pensé le contraire. Mais maintenant, ils n'avaient plus de doute sur le fait que Spencer était dans une mauvaise passe, un cercle vicieux et infernal duquel ils devaient l'en sortir en l'aidant et le faisant parler.

En venant au devant des autres attendre son ami, JJ fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit. Elle repéra immédiatement la marque sur son visage et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était encore pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle tenta malgré tout de faire bonne figure en s'avançant vers lui en lui demandant comment s'était passé son week-end sans sa petite Leila.

_« Ca a été. J'ai… j'ai passé mon temps à lire et regarder… euh… Star Wars. Savais-tu que… »_

Sans avoir besoin de regarder les mains du génie, elle entendait dans son hésitation soudaine le mensonge, le secret caché derrière. Il cherchait à protéger quelqu'un, c'était certain. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire parler seule donc, d'un signe discret de la tête tout en avançant à l'intérieur de leurs locaux, elle indiqua qu'il fallait se rendre en salle de réunion tout de suite.

_« On a une affaire aujourd'hui ? » _demanda Spencer, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, c'était presque leur quotidien donc quoi de plus normal que de poser la question.

_« Euh non je ne pense pas… ou alors Hotch ne m'a pas prévenu, » _Elle aussi pouvait mentir quand elle le voulait.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la salle de conférence. Ils étaient les premiers à y entrer mais les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre derrière eux. Hotch leur signala à tous de s'asseoir. Etonnamment ce ne fut pas leur chef qui parla en premier, mais bien Garcia qui tenait un dossier à la main. Chacun posa tour à tour son regard sur Spencer, tous réagissant de la même manière en voyant l'hématome dissimulé grossièrement sous une bonne couche de fond de teint. Les hommes soupirèrent, les femmes réagirent à leur tour comme JJ.

Ils culpabilisaient comme jamais à l'idée d'avoir laissé leur ami subir tout ça. Et s'ils n'y mettaient pas fin maintenant, il risquerait d'y avoir le résultat suivant.

_« Dane Scott, 32ans, retrouvé étranglé chez lui par une corde après avoir été attaché sur son lit à Las Vegas il y a six mois. Matthew Aiden, 28ans de la même ville, mort dans les mêmes conditions il y a de cela 5mois. La liste continue encore. La victime ? Homme entre 25 et 35ans, après avoir subi coups et violences sexuelles. Etranglés, attachés le corps couvert de bleus, de griffures et de morsures… ces hommes ont du souffrir terriblement je n'ose même pas imaginer. »_

_« Des témoins ? » demanda Rossi. _

_« Aucun. Ils sortaient tous d'un bar gay et non, pas le même à chaque fois. Personne n'arrive à donner une description exacte, mais chaque homme a été aperçu avec un autre- notre sujet- mais chaque fois cela diffère : brun, blond, moustache, barbe… »_

_« Un roi du déguisement, pervers et sadique, sûrement un fana de SM, aimant dominer, refusant d'être rejeté. »_

_« Grâce à mes doigts magiques, j'ai fait la comparaison des bars. En-dehors du fait que ce soient tous des bars gays, aucun n'est à tendance SM. »_

_« Etrange. Alors d'où cela pourrait venir ? » Questionna Reid, un peu tremblant. Le sujet le mettait, évidemment, mal à l'aise ce qui n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux._

_« Un rejet dans son enfance. Un manque d'amour. Une enfance difficile : père alcoolique ou qui le battait lui et sa mère. Il doit certainement avoir cette vision de l'amour. Sûrement que sa mère est morte sous les coups de son père et qu'il n'a jamais rien dit. »_

La nausée montait à la gorge de Spencer. Une coïncidence pareille ne pouvait exister, ça serait trop bizarre.

_« Qu'ont les victimes de commun en plus ? »_

_« Pas une chose… mais une personne. Leur petit-copain. Apparemment cette personne a déménagé il y a pas longtemps dans notre ville mais serait retourné trois fois à Vegas entre deux… comme par hasard, à chaque fois la semaine d'un meurtre. »_

_« Elle me semble un petit peu trop facile cette histoire. Pourquoi aurait-il opéré toujours à Vegas et d'un seul coup, il déménage pour revenir par ici. »_

_« Peut-être avait-il une cible particulière. Une personne qui comptait pour lui et dont il aurait retrouvé la trace. En tout cas, voici sa photo… »_

Comme il s'y attendait, la photo de Michaël apparut sur l'écran derrière Garcia, remplaçant les précédentes photos des victimes. Evidemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Spencer qui ne pouvait plus cacher ses tremblements et son envie soudaine de vomir. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il avait reconnu les victimes, chacune étant des anciens élèves de son école… des enfants cruels avec lui et Michaël.

Lui qui avait été un ami envers lui, pourquoi se comportait-il comme cela ? Pourquoi le laissait-il autant de temps en vie alors qu'il n'avait pas tardé à tuer les autres ? Sentant de plus en plus le regard insistant de ses amis, il s'apprêtait à répondre, à les envoyer sur une fausse piste ou nier encore une fois ce qui était une évidence à présent à leurs yeux… quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Derek…

Tbc…

_Je sais, je sais, je les incruste tout le temps mais je ne peux pas y résister. A chaque fois il faut que j'évoque Les Experts ^^ même si ici, ce ne sera qu'une légère apparition. Eh oui, Derek est revenu plus tôt que prévu. Reste à savoir ce qui va se passer…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon voilà la suite. Désolée pour l'attente et encore un très grand merci pour les reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je suis contente de voir le chiffre augmenter ou la petite flèche quand je me connecte. Et oui Aliza, c'était bien « ambiance ». J'ai l'impression que le précédent, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs de cohérence. J'espère que ça le sera plus maintenant._

Le mot avait été passé au sein de l'équipe juste avant leur départ pour le week-end. Ils devaient parler à tout prix à Spencer en revenant au bureau. C'était primordial.

Ils avaient choisi de mettre Derek en-dehors de ce choix à la base. Avec tout le stress et la fatigue accumulés ces derniers mois, il avait bien le droit à quelques jours de repos loin de Quantico, auprès de sa famille. Oublier pendant quelques temps le travail et son quotidien.

Il en avait bien profité. Arrivé le vendredi soir assez tard, il n'avait pas tardé à aller se coucher avec sa fille, en voyant que seul son petit-frère était réveillé dans l'habitation.

A neuf heures, il fut réveillé par des rires bien distincts et des personnes qui se « disputaient » gentiment à l'étage en-dessous. Ses sœurs étaient arrivées, il reconnaissait également le rire de sa jeune nièce, Emmy la fille de Greg et Nick. Il s'empressa de s'habiller, réveillant en douceur sa puce installée dans le berceau et descendit rejoindre ses proches pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun s'amusant de voir Emmy tentant de nourrir Leila. Mais cette dernière gigotait beaucoup dans sa chaise haute et envoyait des projections de nourriture partout, déclenchant les rires chez leurs pères et leurs tantes.

La journée se partagea entre les courses pour les jeunes, tandis que Fran prenait un malin plaisir à garder ses petites-filles. Les deux sœurs et Greg voulaient vraiment remonter le moral à Derek qui, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, ne parvenait à dissimuler aux yeux des siens sa tristesse et sa nostalgie. Le sujet de sa séparation et le sujet de Spencer étaient évités de leur côté. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie non plus, surtout quand on voyait le bonheur évident chez les deux scientifiques. Rien n'y faisait : même avec toute la bonne volonté de chacun, Derek n'arrêtait pas de penser à Spencer.

Spencer, l'homme qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer et qu'il ne cessera jamais même s'ils ne sont plus en couple en principe. Officiellement, aucun divorce n'avait encore été prononcé. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il s'accrochait encore et toujours à cet ultime espoir que son beau brun viendrait chez lui pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie et qu'il réclamait son pardon. Ok, cela semble pathétique et trop facile. Mais une petite partie de lui en rêvait qu'il le fasse. Certes, le brun n'avait pas montré un seul signe d'un intérêt quelconque envers lui ces derniers temps mais il espérait que ceci ne soit qu'une façade. Que l'espoir était toujours là.

Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre d'ailleurs dans son comportement. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à leur séparation ou non mais il avait remarqué que le génie était redevenu comme à ses débuts : peu ouvert, triste avec des belles cernes sous les yeux. Il avait également perdu du poids, chose qui commençait à vraiment se voir à force de le voir porter des vêtements amples. Non il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez son ex. Et malgré toute sa colère, sa rancœur, sa déception, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vraiment inquiet pour le jeune homme.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Il verrait bien la semaine prochaine quand il reviendrait travailler. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de profiter de ces moments privilégiés.

Ils partirent acheter la nourriture nécessaire pour le repas ainsi qu'un gâteau commandé chez le pâtissier. Une fois cela fait, ils dégustèrent un « café potable »- comme aime le qualifier ainsi Greg- en terrasse.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite rapidement chez leur mère pour l'aider à faire la cuisine et prendre le relais pour les enfants. Les deux ne tenaient plus en place maintenant qu'elles avaient terminé leur longue sieste.

La soirée fut excellente, aucun souci à signaler- le cauchemar d'il y a quelques années bien derrière- mais l'absence de Spencer se fit ressentir de nouveau chez notre métis. Il cherchait toujours sa présence à ses côtés, guettant le moindre coup de sonnette ou autre. Mais rien, absolument rien.

Il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là, laissant couler de nouveau quelques larmes silencieuses. Et comme souvent dans ces cas-là, il prenait sa petite fille avec lui pour dormir, les battements de son petit cœur, la chaleur de son petit corps finissant par le bercer. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'à 957*kilomètres de là, l'homme qui le trouble tant était en train de vivre un cauchemar et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : reprendre sa place aux côtés de ses deux amours.

Le lendemain matin il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir ses yeux, brouillés par la fatigue et les larmes. Il fut surpris puis affolé quand il remarqua que Leila n'était plus sur lui. Ni dans le lit, ni dans le berceau. Il se leva à toute vitesse, craignant soudainement le pire- même s'il était chez sa mère, le boulot lui avait bien appris que tout pouvait arriver.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et poussa un gros soupir de soulagement en voyant sa fille dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je l'ai entendue pleurer, alors je me suis dit que pour une fois j'allais te laisser dormir et m'occuper de ma petite fille. »

Derek sourit et vint embrasser sa mère puis salua le reste de la famille.

Rien d'autre en particulier ne se passa ce jour-là. Manger, boire, discuter, jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs, aller promener les enfants dans le parc à proximité… un dimanche comme un autre jusqu'au soir et un coup de fil donné par Garcia.

« Hé Princesse, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi mon bel Apollon ? »

« Ca peut aller oui. Alors que me vaut cet appel aussi tardif ? » Il entendit sa meilleure amie pousser un gros soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne et un silence s'établit pendant de longues secondes. Déjà ceci n'était pas normal. Venant de la blonde si joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, ce silence était plus qu'étonnant.

« Petit cœur, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Je… c'est… c'est Spencer, Derek ! »

A l'entente du nom, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sous les yeux inquiets du reste de la famille. Il passa une main sur son visage, se préparant doucement au pire.

« Je… enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il va bien ? »

« Je… je pense que tu devrais rentrer au plus vite. Spencer court un très grave danger. »

Clairement, directement, elle avait balancé cette phrase sans aucune hésitation. Elle avait passé une très grosse partie de l'après-midi au bureau, incapable de tenir en place et d'attendre le lendemain pour découvrir la vérité sur l' « amant » d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Enfance, scolarité, amants, fréquentations : elle avait tout épluché, tout étudié grâce à son ordinateur. Enfance difficile, scolarité brillante mais des problèmes avec ses camarades, plusieurs amants… quand elle parvint à son dossier judiciaire et qu'elle vit que ce dernier était soupçonné d'avoir un lien avec différents meurtres sauvages sur Las Vegas, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour contacter son ami.

Elle savait que, même si celui-ci était encore en colère et profondément blessé, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à venir à la réunion de confrontation qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin avec l'équipe au complet. Elle avait juste contacté Hotch, lui donnant les informations souhaitées sachant parfaitement que ce dernier en parlerait à Dave juste après. Elle préférait ne pas ruiner la fin du week-end de ses deux amies. Mais prendre contact avec Derek était indispensable. Il était le seul qui parviendrait à faire parler Spencer sans retenue.

Derek écouta les explications de son amie, la laissant faire. Il en était persuadé à présent : cet homme était un grand malade- malgré tout très intelligent- et Spencer faisait les frais de sa maladie. Bien entendu, il ne savait absolument rien des menaces faites à son égard et celui de Leila. Mais ce qu'il entendait sur Michaël lui fichait la chaire de poule et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire à cet instant. Et comme si sa famille avait compris, sans qu'il ne dise rien, Greg s'empressa d'aller réserver deux billets d'avion retour pour Quantico.

(…)

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé quand Derek dit au revoir à son petit-frère qui venait de l'accompagner à l'aéroport. Ils avaient décidé finalement qu'il serait préférable de laisser Leila à Chicago et que l'un d'entre eux la ramènerait plus tard.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Quand sa famille avait vu son visage juste après ce coup de téléphone, tout était dit. Et pour cela, il les en remerciait.

Les deux heures de vol le séparant de Quantico lui parurent une éternité. Il n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les sangs et de s'inquiéter pour son Pretty Boy. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait en voyant le cadet de leur équipe au plus bas ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protégé ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Des dizaines de questions résonnaient dans la tête du métis. Il culpabilisait comme jamais de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Trop rongé par la colère et le ressenti, ignorant totalement le mal-être de celui qui était redevenu un simple collègue et le second père de leur fille ces trois derniers mois. Il aurait du mieux savoir. C'était un profiler après tout, les signes semblaient tellement évidents.

Spencer l'avait peut-être trompé mais il ne méritait pas une telle chose. S'il était réellement en danger et qu'il subissait ce qu'il croyait, non il ne le méritait pas. Ce fut sur cette dernière révélation qu'il se décida d'enfin passer au-dessus de sa colère et de tout faire pour venir au secours de celui qu'il aimait toujours.

Le trajet entre l'aéroport et le Bureau d'Analyse des Comportements fut moins long. Il arriva dans les quartiers du FBI et s'empressa de rejoindre l'étage correspondant. Arrivé dans le hall, il ne vit personne de son équipe. Il en déduisit alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence, il suivit alors cette direction.

Quand il y entra sans frapper, le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce. Ses six collègues étaient bien là, tournés vers lui pour observer son arrivée ou se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Il posa d'abord son regard sur Hotch et Rossi, qui lui adressèrent un bref signe de tête en salut. Les filles esquissèrent un sourire très léger. Il pouvait voir des larmes pointer au bord des paupières de JJ, ce qui l'incita donc à passer rapidement vers Spencer.

Il grinça des dents en serrant fortement ses poings en voyant un hématome bien évident sur la joue du jeune homme. Il l'observa encore plus : ses traits étaient tirés et d'énormes cernes se formaient sous ses beaux yeux marron. Il fut tenté de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais d'abord il voulait tout savoir, qu'on lui explique enfin ce qui se passait.

Hotch et Garcia lui firent un résumé de ce qu'elle avait trouvé et ce qu'ils avaient déjà expliqué au reste de l'équipe. Il ne les coupa pas une seule seconde, écoutant avec effroi et ouvrant en grand les yeux en observant les photos des différentes victimes.

Il observa Spencer. On aurait dit que ce dernier ne voulait qu'une chose : s'éloigner loin de ce bureau ou de se cacher dans un petit trou de souris. Cela suffit à Derek pour confirmer ses craintes. Reid, qui adorait son travail et toujours le premier à prendre la parole, ne s'exprimait pas. Toute lueur de joie avait disparue de ses yeux. Il se contentait d'écouter, les yeux baissés vers le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun choix : il allait devoir révéler la vérité. SA vérité. Mettre en danger encore plus les membres de sa famille. Car pendant les explications, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve évidente pour pouvoir accuser Michaël des différents meurtres. Ils n'avaient donc aucune bonne raison de l'arrêter et le mettre en prison. Et s'ils venaient à l'interroger et qu'il sortait ensuite, il se retournerait forcément contre lui. Contre Derek, contre Leila, sa famille, ses collègues, sa mère… sa mère qui ne se rappelait même pas que son fils était maintenant séparée de son compagnon. A cet instant, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

La question suivante ne le surprit donc pas le moins du monde.

« Spencer, est ce que tu connais ces victimes ? » le questionna Rossi le plus calmement possible. Il releva les yeux. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Il soupira un grand coup, se disant que ça y est, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Quoi qu'il dise maintenant ne les fera pas lâcher l'affaire de toute manière. Il ne pouvait plus mentir.

« Oui. Ce sont… ce sont des anciens camarades de facs de Michaël et moi. » Sans même le regarder, il savait que Derek était devenu tendu à la mention de ce prénom.

« Les cinq victimes étaient des jeunes hommes de notre âge. Ils avaient… plutôt tendance à nous « martyriser » tous les deux. Nous étions les deux intellos de l'établissement, les plus jeunes aussi. Donc ils s'y donnaient à cœur joie. »

« Tu penses que ça aurait pu suffire à Michaël pour les assassiner aussi… sauvagement ? » lui demanda Prentiss.

La question qu'il appréhendait tant. Ça y est, elle était arrivée. Trois mois passés à tenter de cacher l'abominable vérité et là, il était au pied du mur. Qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait-il faire ?

« Je… je pense que… je pense que oui. »

« Tu penses ou tu en es sûr, Reid ? »

« Je… j'en suis sûr. »

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge. Il était pris d'une violente nausée et des larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'amène à penser ça Spence ? »

« Je… il m'a… enfin il m'a fait… il m'a fait exactement la même chose. »

Il entendit plusieurs hoquets de surprise, des doigts que l'on faisait craquer, quelques reniflements. Impossible de relever la tête. Il avait tellement honte de lui, de tout. Il se dit qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en venant au bureau ce matin.

« Tu… mais… mais pourquoi Spencer ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Garcia, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Même Hotch ne pouvait dissimuler la sienne de son regard. Lui d'ordinaire si froid et si droit montrait à présent tout le contraire.

« Pa… parce que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… et qu'… qu'aujourd'hui je dois en subir les conséquences. Pa… parce que je l'ai laissé… je l'ai laissé de nouveau entrer dans ma vie et que… que… »

« Que quoi, Spencer ? » Derek retrouva suffisamment de voix pour poser cette question. Il avait peur de la réponse, mais il savait que dans celle-ci se trouverait la réponse à ces nombreuses interrogations de ces trois mois.

Spencer tourna la tête vers lui quelques secondes. Il hésita avant de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. Il finit par détourner son regard de nouveau en répondant.

« Que… que si je ne te quittai pas… il vous… il vous tuerait tous. Toi et Leila en premier. Je… je suis désolé Derek. Je… je n'ai jamais… voulu te faire de mal. »

Ce dernier resta figé sur place, sans voix, la bouche ouverte fixant toujours Spencer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça, pas lui.

Emporté par la rage, il quitta la pièce précipitamment envoyant au passage son poing contre le mur. Garcia sortit juste derrière lui, ayant peur soudainement qu'il fasse une grosse connerie. Les autres ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, encaissant ce que venait de leur dire leur jeune collègue. Aucun doute maintenant que s'ils ne faisaient rien immédiatement, Spencer serait le prochain sur la liste des victimes de Michaël.

Hotch finit par se lever après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Dave. La décision la plus évidente et la plus sûre était prise.

« Tu as bien conscience que nous pouvons pas te laisser comme ça avec Michaël. Tu cours un grave danger Reid et il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi ce soir. »

« Mais… mais si je ne reviens pas, il va… il va se douter de quelque chose. Et vous n'avez aucune preuve pour l'arrêter. Je… je refuse. »

« Non Reid, on ne te laissera pas faire. Tu fais parti de notre famille et en tant que membre, tu dois être protégé… comme chacun d'entre nous ici. Nous allons continuer nos recherches sur les différentes victimes ici. Nous allons tout analyser, tout étudier, tout revoir… et cela sans aucune contestation de ta part. On aurait du intervenir avant Reid, il est hors de question qu'on le fasse maintenant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Pa… parfaitement Monsieur. »

« Très bien. Dave vous emmènera chez lui ce soir, Morgan et toi. Tu as suffisamment de place pour les deux, de toute façon. »

« Mais… je ne veux… enfin je… »

« T'inquiètes pas Spencer. Comme je passe la moitié de mon temps avec Hotch, vous aurez la maison pour vous deux. Donc si… enfin si vous ne souhaitez pas ma présence- qui me semble nécessaire quand même- je vous laisserai tranquille. C'est là je pense que vous serez le plus en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on mette Michaël sous les verrous. »

« Je… je sais pas si c'est… si c'est une bonne idée. Je… »

« Quelqu'un a-t-il mieux ? » Chacun d'entre eux hocha la tête. La maison de Rossi était la plus isolée de la ville. En plus de Dave, qui n'était quand même pas très jeune, plusieurs policiers seraient postés devant la maison afin de monter la garde 24sur24. « Non bon c'est décidé alors. Reste plus qu'à prévenir Derek maintenant. »

« Je suis là ! »

Ils se retournèrent. En effet il se tenait aux côtés de Garcia qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il les regardait tous, toute trace de rage disparue. Encore un peu de colère mais plus maîtrisée qu'avant. Mais certainement pas dirigée vers Spencer en tout cas.

Les mots de l'excentrique blonde semblaient l'avoir calmé.

Il ne parla pas plus, contentant d'écouter les plans formulés par Hotch. Il n'y trouva absolument rien à redire, répliquant simplement par un « Ok ! ». C'était la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Et qui de mieux pour protéger et éventuellement faire parler Spencer ?

Oui parce que maintenant, s'il voulait envisager l'éventualité de lui pardonner totalement ou de se remettre définitivement ensembles un jour, alors oui des explications sont de rigueur. Elles sont même plus qu'essentielles.

Spencer fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements avec lui et qu'il devrait aller les chercher chez Michaël. Mais Morgan mit fin à cette idée tout de suite.

« J'ai encore… des affaires à toi à la maison, me semble t-il ! Je vais aller faire un détour par là pour récupérer mes affaires et je prendrai les tiennes en même temps. Comme ça, Dave et toi vous vous rendez chez lui et je vous y rejoins. »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête en acquiescement. Le plus tôt ils le faisaient, le moins de risques ils prendraient.

« Et euh… qu'est ce que je fais si… s'il m'appelle ? » Bien sûr il était évident que Michaël allait se demander ce qu'il se passe quand Reid ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Il habitait chez lui après tout, forcément il trouverait ça bizarre.

« Tu peux bien le convaincre que tu es parti sur une affaire avec l'équipe. Il croit toujours que Morgan est à Chicago n'est ce pas ? »

« O-oui, c'est là que… enfin qu'il me… qu'il me laisse partir sans rien dire. »

Cette dernière phrase ne semblait pas très claire pour certains, mais ses collègues comprirent le message : quand il partait sur une affaire avec Morgan, cela devait mettre dans une colère noire l'autre homme. Et ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce qu'il devait encore subir des fois.

« Ok bon bah on fait comme ça ! J'espère juste que l'on n'aura pas une affaire tout de suite. Morgan tu as une heure. On ne sait pas ce que Michaël a l'intention de faire, on ne prendra donc aucun risque en te laissant là-bas plus longtemps. Dave, Emily et moi allons accompagner Reid. JJ, Garcia, vous continuez vos recherches. J'espère juste qu'on parviendra à stopper cette ordure au plus vite. »

Ils acquiescèrent et chacun partit de leur côté. Il fallait juste attendre et espérer maintenant que Michaël ne se doute pas de ce qui était en train de se tramer derrière son dos… et Derek se demandant s'il arriverait à se rattraper envers Spencer…

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée, vraiment désolée pour le retard. Mais entre Doudou qui recommence doucement à sortir, un manque d'inspiration et de motivation le reste du temps et bon bah un manque de temps évident… Le voici enfin ce chapitre tant attendu. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir encore une fois et qu'il aura valu malgré tout cette attente._

Comme convenu avec le reste de l'équipe, Hotch, Emily et Dave conduisirent Spencer au domicile de Rossi. Chacun de ses coéquipiers lui jetait quelques regards furtifs, observant ses gestes et un quelconque signe d'inconfort. Il ne parlait pas mais sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue se lisait de la nervosité, se rajoutant à ses mains qu'il tordait dans tous les sens quand il ne les passait pas dans ses cheveux.

Se retrouver coupé du monde, loin de sa petite fille… à l'abri d'un malade mental rôdant dans les alentours… avec un « ex » mari dont il ignorait tous les sentiments envers lui à l'heure actuelle. Le détestait-il encore ? Le haïssait-il encore plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé ? Les explications allaient arriver, forcément. Il voudrait certainement voir l'état de son corps,… Et là que se passera t-il ? Les chances de reformer un couple un jour étaient déjà minimes en ce moment alors après ça, cela risquait d'être pire que tout. Il l'aimait tellement et il risquait de le perdre définitivement. Il se demandait finalement si ce cauchemar vécu avait servi à quelque chose ? Il avait certes sauvé la vie des deux amours de sa vie. Mais bon, si l'un des deux ne revenait pas vers lui, à quoi tout ceci servait ?

Sa réflexion fut coupée quand la voiture commença à ralentir. Le superbe manoir de David était en vue et ils passaient le cap des grilles. Ce domicile était immense et magnifique, assez éloigné de la route mais malgré tout, facile d'accès d'où la réelle nécessité de mettre des gardes autour de la maison. Ces derniers d'ailleurs arrivèrent juste derrière eux.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et après de rapides saluts, franchirent la porte du manoir. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, le cadet était toujours impressionné par la taille de l'endroit ainsi que son côté autant moderne que sobre, restant ainsi à l'image de son propriétaire.

Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, se familiarisant avec les lieux où il s'était rarement rendu avec le reste de l'équipe, fait qui se confirma encore plus le jour où Hotch et lui avaient annoncé leur relation. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer presqu'automatiquement. La quiétude de l'endroit, les événements de ces dernières semaines se faisaient ressentir peu à peu et même s'il avait peur de s'endormir craignant les cauchemars, les réveils en sursaut. Tremblotant, suant, tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu à l'époque de Tobias… tout ce qu'il devait revivre presque quotidiennement. C'était ce que sa vie était devenue : un horrible cauchemar permanent, éveillé, sans que Morgan ne soit à ses côtés.

Allait-il revivre un peu de quiétude sachant que l'homme dont il était follement amoureux était avec lui ? Pas à la place où il le souhaiterait le plus, mais près de lui, dans la chambre voisine ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir passer un nouveau cap ensembles ? Cette question ne cessait de le tarauder…

_« Reid… eh oh Reid ? »_

La voix de David le fit sursauter. Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé que les autres étaient encore avec lui et par là, que l'on s'adressait à lui. Reprenant contenance, il se retourna vers eux, qui le fixaient d'un air inquiet. Il leur adressa un léger sourire pour les rassurer.

_« Excusez-moi, je pensais à autre chose. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je disais juste que je devrai te montrer ta chambre. »_

_« D'accord. Je… je te suis. »_

Il monta les escaliers lentement derrière David. Emily et Hotch attendaient en bas, autant par sécurité que par respect de la vie privée de Spencer. Une salle de bains dont la porte était entrouverte faisait face à l'escalier. A côté se trouvait la chambre de David.

_« De ce côté-là, il y a ta chambre. Tu peux te servir de ma salle de bains ou l'autre qui se trouve à côté de toi. Celle de Morgan sera juste face à la tienne au cas… au cas où. »_

_« Au cas où… »_ Même David avait pensé à les séparer, malgré leur besoin mutuel de se protéger l'un l'autre. Mais voilà maintenant ils n'étaient plus amants, à peine à nouveau amis, presque de simples collègues. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'ils se retrouvent ensembles dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. Leur lien n'existait plus, leur amour n'était plus rien. Ils n'étaient plus rien et la raison de ce rien se rendra rapidement compte de la supercherie orchestrée contre lui, finira par les retrouver… et les tuerait tous les deux. Puis il continuera encore et encore, poursuivant sa folie meurtrière car il échappera à nouveau au FBI, à la police. Il était très fort, très malin et capable de tout.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait fait une immense bêtise en cédant aux menaces de Michaël, en se taisant, en sacrifiant son bien-être pour les siens. S'ils ne pouvaient l'arrêter, il aura fait tout ça pour du beurre, tout cela pour aboutir à plus de mal que de bien. C'était lui l'imbécile de l'histoire en fin de compte.

Il observa sa chambre : sobre, couleurs chaudes employées, un lit deux places avec une grande armoire en acajou, du parquet au sol. L'ensemble était beau et accueillant. Ça lui changeait de d'habitude.

Il remercia avec un sourire timide Rossi pour son hospitalité et fit le tour du lit pendant que son hôte quittait la pièce. Sur une étagère au-dessus d'un bureau en bois se trouvait quelques livres. Des romans policiers qu'il avait déjà lu plusieurs fois, des classiques de la littérature anglaise qu'il connaissait bien. Un livre attira son attention, un qu'il n'avait jamais lu- étonnant n'est-il pas- un roman français d'un certain Guillaume Musso. Il le prit et vint s'allonger sur le lit pour commencer la lecture.

Comme à son habitude, il parvint très rapidement à la fin. Il aimait découvrir de nouvelles lectures. Pendant plusieurs minutes, sa concentration totale sur les pages lui permettait d'oublier le reste, son échappatoire de toujours.

Ici l'histoire concernait deux jeunes personnes qui se rencontrent par hasard, sans se rendre compte immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient connus dans une vie antérieure. Le récit n'était pas d'une très grande qualité mais ça le passionnait. Il n'en perdait pas une miette, malgré ses paupières qui s'abaissaient peu à peu. Il tenta de rester éveillé, luttant contre le sommeil qui le gagnait, voulant finir le livre avant de s'endormir. Mais la fatigue le vainquit et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il rejoint les bras de Morphée la tête bien calée contre son oreiller.

(…)

Du pas de la chambre laissée entrouverte, Derek se prenait à observer son Pretty Boy. Il était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. Comme Rossi l'avait fait avec Spencer, il lui avait montré à son tour la chambre où il logerait. Après quelques minutes de conversation avec ses collègues et les conseils de sécurité habituels, l'ayant assuré d'une surveillance permanente alternée, ils avaient quitté la maison tous les trois. Laissant ainsi « seuls » les deux hommes.

Il pouvait voir- par sa respiration calme, son dos se mouvant à rythme régulier, son corps immobile- qu'il s'était endormi.

Depuis quand avait-il dormi correctement ? Depuis quand avait-il bien manger ? Cet homme abusait-il de lui autant qu'il le pensait ? Etait-il encore assez amoureux de son homme ? Pouvait-il lui pardonner totalement ? Car non, ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour son cadet, c'était une tentative de le comprendre. De savoir pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Etait-il vraiment assez fou pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ou l'aimait-il au point du sacrifice ? Cette dernière hypothèse, à la fois, le satisfaisait et l'attristait. Satisfaction parce qu'il se disait que tout n'était pas détruit entre eux. Tristesse parce qu'il se demandait : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel sacrifice ? Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel ? Rien pourtant.

Il continuait à observer son amour en se posant de nombreuses et nouvelles questions comme : tout cela pouvait-il justifier le fait qu'il avait cherché à le tromper en premier lieu ? Saura t-il passer tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'il avait ressenti ces trois derniers mois pour avancer et prendre soin de lui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion en voyant du mouvement sur le lit. Spencer restait dans la même position mais il remuait beaucoup. Se tenant les bras, bougeant les jambes. Finissant par se retourner, les yeux toujours clos. Le mot « non » franchissant en continu ses lèvres, demandant à Michaël d'arrêter, de ne pas lui faire du mal, de le laisser tranquille. Voix plaintive, remplie de sanglots. Ce fut suffisant pour Morgan qui se précipita à ses côtés, en tentant de le réveiller. Pour le faire sortir de ce cauchemar qu'il revivait.

_« Spencer… Spencer réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi s'il te plaît ! Tu fais un cauchemar ! »_

_« Non, non Michaël s'il te plaît me fais pas de mal, me fais pas de mal ! »_

Il tenta plusieurs fois de le réveiller avec cette même phrase mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Et Reid se débattait de plus en plus. Il tenta avec douceur une approche tactile, posant délicatement sa main sur le dos de son amour. Ce simple contact suffit à l'éveiller, se redressant brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts remplis d'effroi.

Derek ne bougea pas, laissant sa main là où elle était malgré tout, effectuant quelques caresses sur le dos de son amour. Celui-là même qui avait les yeux envahis de larmes. Cela avait du être violent comme souvenir. Il semblait figé sur place, même si ses yeux étaient bien ouverts et fixaient Derek.

_« Chut, chut Spencer calmes-toi ce n'est rien ! C'est juste un cauchemar ! Je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher, je te le promets ! »_

_« D… De… Derek ? »_

_« Oui je suis là Pretty Boy, je suis là ! »_

Il se surprit lui-même à utiliser ce surnom mais il était le seul à l'utiliser au bureau. S'il devait confirmer sa présence auprès de Reid, il devait bien l'utiliser. Le cadet ferma les yeux quelques instants, passant une main sur son front avant d'aller essuyer ses paupières. Il avait un peu honte qu'on puisse le voir ainsi. Et même s'il s'agissait de son ex, il n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible. Il n'était pas faible, il ne l'était pas…

_« Dé… désolé ! Je… Quelle heure il est ? »_

_« 12h30. »_

_« Les… où sont les autres ? »_

_« Retournés au bureau ! Ils vont continuer à enquêter. David reviendra tout à l'heure. »_

_« Ok… »_

Un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Cela leur faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Entre eux, le dialogue avait toujours été plus ou moins facile. Mais ce silence montrait bien la brèche qui les séparait encore aujourd'hui. Elle sera difficile à refermer, ils en étaient convaincus.

_« Tu… enfin tu… tu veux en parler ? »_

_« N-Non. Pas… pas là. Pas encore. Enfin… je… je sais qu'on va devoir… qu'on va devoir… qu'on va devoir le faire. Mais je… je ne suis pas encore prêt ! »_

_« D'accord Spencer ! Je… je vais finir de déballer nos affaires. Pendant ce temps, essayes de dormir un peu, d'accord ? Et n'hésites pas si… si t'as besoin de quelque chose ! »_

Il allait se redresser afin de quitter la chambre pour le laisser se reposer mais il fut retenu par le bras. Il se retourna vers Spencer, scrutant son regard rougi, faisant une demande de réponse silencieuse.

_« Tu… tu peux… enfin euh… tu peux… rester… enfin me prendre… euh dans tes… »_

Il comprit rapidement ce que voulait son ami et sans dire un mot de plus, ne réfléchissant pas et ne se posant pas de questions, il vint s'allonger à côté de lui sur le lit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il entoura le corps si frêle de son amour de ses bras puissants, attendant que la respiration régulière se fasse entendre.

Une heure plus tard, JJ- venue faire une visite rapide avant de retourner travailler- fut surprise quand elle ne reçut pas de réponse en appelant du rez-de-chaussée les deux hommes. Inquiète, elle monta à l'étage l'arme prête à être dégainée. Quand elle arriva au seuil de la chambre de Spencer, un sourire tendre se forma sur son visage quand elle vit ses deux amis endormis collés l'un à l'autre. En évitant de faire du bruit, elle redescendit les escaliers et sortit rapidement de la maison après avoir salué les policiers en poste.

_Tbc…_

_Hum… euh j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Après une telle attente, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos reviews. A bientôt pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ENFIN le huitième chapitre avec donc la fameuse discussion. Comment va-t-elle se dérouler ? Voici la réponse… enfin je crois ^^ Encore désolée, désolée pour l'attente. Merci Yomota pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

Sept heures plus tard :

Spencer se réveilla lentement, l'absence d'une personne près de lui le faisant sortir de son état ensommeillé. Se frottant les yeux énergiquement pour effacer le sommeil qui était encore présent en lui puis regardant ce qui l'entourait, il paniqua en ne reconnaissant pas immédiatement l'endroit. Mais finit par se calmer en se rappelant qu'il était chez David, en sécurité, éloigné de Michaël, sous bonne garde, avec Derek.

A la mention de son ex, il se redressa brusquement sur le matelas se rappelant soudainement de ce qui s'était passé : un nouveau cauchemar lié à Michaël, des pleurs, des cris, une demande à l'aide, le réveil adouci par Derek pour finalement se rendormir dans ses bras, plus serein que jamais, rassuré dans cette étreinte réconfortante et chaleureuse qui lui avait tant manqué ces trois derniers mois. Il n'était pas sûr que Derek l'ait fait avec grand plaisir mais il ne lui avait pas dit non non plus. Y avait-il un espoir de reconstruire quelque chose entre eux un jour malgré tous les mensonges et l'énorme erreur de départ ? Seul le temps passé tous les deux et la discussion à venir le dira.

Il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était un peu plus de huit heures du soir, expliquant ainsi le soudain gargouillement que son ventre fit entendre. Malgré qu'il ait envie de rester sous les couvertures, la faim se faisait ressentir plus que tout, ce qui le décida donc à quitter le lit et rejoindre Derek à l'étage inférieur.

Il entendait deux voix dialoguer en fond sonore et du mouvement assez rapide provenant de l'immense cuisine de Rossi. Derek se tenait là devant les plaques de cuisson, préparant des steaks- pommes rissolées- haricots tandis qu'un pot de café était mis en route. La table était déjà dressée et n'attendait plus que ses convives. La télé était en route, expliquant ainsi le son qu'il avait entendu.

Spencer sourit : Derek l'éternel gentleman, cordon-bleu et se préoccupant toujours de la santé des autres avant la sienne. Malgré la tension entre les deux hommes, rien n'avait changé chez le métis. Ce dernier se retourna et vit son compagnon d'infortune- il n'avait pas mieux comme terme pour le moment-, lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui faire signe de venir s'installer à table.

_« Bien dormi ? »_

_« Oui on peut dire ça ! Ca… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais dormi autant ! Au fait… merci ! »_

_« De rien Spence ! »_

Le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et il retourna ensuite à son repas. Il éteignit les plaques, se saisit du manche et vint apporter le tout à table. Les steaks étaient de bonne taille et les légumes en abondance.

_« Je… j'ai pas faim, je… »_

_« Spencer, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os ! Va falloir te remplumer un peu car là tu me fais peur à être aussi maigre ! Alors tu manges et tu ne discutes pas ! »_

Le ton employé était sec mais calme malgré les propos plutôt blessants employés, ne laissant place à aucune discussion possible. En le prenant dans ses bras tout à l'heure, l'aîné fut effrayé en constatant les côtes saillantes et la maigreur évidente de celui qu'il aime. Même avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensembles, Spencer n'avait jamais été aussi maigre- pas même pendant sa période drogue. _Si je tombe sur cette ordure, je lui ferai payer très cher ce qu'il a fait à Spencer, pensa t-il._

Après avoir servi généreusement son ami, il prit une bonne part à son tour et s'assit face à lui. Le repas commença dans un silence gêné, chacun ne sachant quoi dire, évitant de croiser leurs regards. Première fois où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux depuis plus de trois mois. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un avec eux ou tout simplement Leila et ça leur faisait drôle. Eux qui avaient été si intimes étaient maintenant mal à l'aise l'un face à l'autre. Ils ne savaient comment briser la glace ou qui devait lancer les « hostilités » ? Spencer cherchait à repousser l'échéance alors que Derek attendait que son ex fasse le premier pas, même si cela lui semblait invraisemblable.

Dans d'autres conditions il lui était déjà difficile de se confier alors là n'en parlons pas et ça le désolait. Depuis quand étaient-ils passés de meilleurs amis à des presque étrangers ?

Faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour améliorer la situation, lançant reproches sur reproches, noms d'oiseaux, évitant un maximum de se retrouver seul avec lui dans la même pièce ne serait-ce plus d'un quart d'heure. Leurs collègues l'avaient compris et avaient décidé de ne pas envenimer la situation. Avaient-ils eu tort, avaient-ils eu raison ? La deuxième semblait logique mais en fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il aurait fallu.

Mais bon, la place n'était plus aux regrets. Aujourd'hui ils allaient devoir avancer. Ensembles ou pas, ça il l'ignorait encore.

Finalement au bout de deux minutes de ce genre de réflexions, Spencer finit par briser le silence en posant une question simple- lassé lui aussi de cette situation.

_« Au fait les autres sont passés ? »_

_« Euh JJ est venu tout à l'heure, on dormait déjà apparemment. Et Rossi évidemment qui nous a déposés à manger et voir si on était bien installés. »_

_« Leila ? »_

_« En sécurité chez ma mère à Chicago. Bien entendu la maison a été mise sous surveillance à ma demande. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord au départ mais bon, je pense… je pense que l'on doit parer à toute éventualité avec ce… enfin avec ce dingue quoi. »_

De nouveau un silence gêné à l'évocation de l'homme à leur poursuite. Un nouvel évitement de regards. Spencer ne mangeait plus, il piquait dans son assiette, trop nerveux à présent pour avaler quoique ce soit. Le moment tant appréhendé était arrivé.

_« Je… A propos de… A propos de Michaël je… Je voudrai vraiment m'excuser pour tout… Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. J'ai… j'ai totalement merdé et je le sais. Je sais aussi que mon geste est impardonnable mais… »_

Il le stoppa d'un geste de la main. Les excuses, il connaissait ça que trop bien. A présent c'était trop facile. Même à cet instant seul ses capacités de profileur pouvaient l'aider. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour connaître la vérité, savoir s'ils pouvaient avancer enfin ou non.

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite Spencer. Tes excuses aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche… totalement. Elles ne servent absolument à rien. »_

Le cadet sentit les larmes pointer au bout de ses paupières. Il le savait, il le savait. Ce qu'il avait fait était irréparable, Derek ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner son geste quoi qu'il se soit passé. Et une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée, il se retrouverait seul, abandonné de l'unique personne dont il était certain du contraire. Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien. Il avait certes sauvé la vie de tous ses proches mais il avait perdu l'homme de sa vie. A quoi ça servait ?

Il repoussa son assiette- décidément il n'avait vraiment plus faim et les propos de Derek l'avaient anéanti. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une main se posa sur son bras. Il se stoppa net sur place et se retourna vers son compagnon. Il semblait calme et triste. Il ne cherchait aucunement le conflit, juste… de simples réponses. Et il allait les avoir, peu importe de quelle manière. Il se leva, de façon à se retrouver face au jeune homme, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui releva le menton afin de pouvoir tout juger.

Les pleurs avaient fini par couler, impossible de se retenir de toute façon. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Le métis reprit une bonne respiration avant de passer aux justifications.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses certes. Trois mois après ça ne sert plus à rien et je n'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant tout ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est une chose, une seule : même sans lui, est-ce… est-ce que tu m'aurai quitté Spencer ? Est-ce que… serais-tu resté avec moi malgré tout ? J'ai… j'ai besoin de savoir si ce jour-là tu m'as énoncé une vérité ou… »_

_« Non Derek, non. » _le coupa t-il, la voix nouée par l'émotion. _« Jamais je ne t'aurai quitté. Jamais je… je ne t'aurai fait ça à toi et Leila. Vous êtes les amours de ma vie. Je… je ne peux imaginer vivre loin de vous. » _Serait-ce une lueur d'espoir qu'il entrapercevait. Ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Il savait pourquoi Derek utilisait cette méthode pour lui permettre de se dévoiler. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, aucun moyen ne lui était donné de toute façon. Il espérait juste que son amour le croirait.

_« Je n'ai… je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde Derek. Depuis le premier jour jusqu'à la fin, je sais… je sais que je n'aimerai personne d'autre. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en… en couchant avec Michaël. A cause de ça, je vous ai mis en danger. Je t'ai perdu. J'ai perdu ta confiance, celle de l'équipe, celle de ta famille, de ma mère… de tout le monde quoi et il n'y a… il n'y a pas un seul jour où je le regrette. Je sais… je sais que tu… que tu ne me fais pas confiance et je te comprends d'un côté. Mais… mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus pour l'instant. J'ai pourri ta vie et tout le monde est en danger à cause de moi. Je crois… je crois que je préférerai qu'il… qu'il me tue plutôt que… plutôt que… »_

La gifle arriva, soudaine, inattendue, faisant vivement reculer Spencer totalement choqué. Jamais Derek ne l'avait frappé avant, jamais. Mais pourtant, il le méritait. Il en méritait des milliers d'avoir mis toute cette pagaille dans la vie de chacun. Il n'y avait rien de bon chez lui, à quoi bon continuer comme cela ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité mais il ne quitta pas la pièce pour autant.

_« Je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser ou non pour ça. Oui je m'excuse car je ne voulais pas te frapper mais tu l'as mérité Spencer. Ne redis jamais ça, ne redis jamais ça s'il te plaît. Ce dingue te menaçait, c'est un très, très grand malade qui mérite d'être soigné ou de se retrouver six pieds sous terre pour t'avoir fait subir tout cela à toi et tes anciens camarades. Il t'aurait retrouvé d'une quelconque manière c'est sûr. Tu serais peut-être mort à cette heure-ci si tu n'avais rien fait. Et que deviendrai Leila sans son père hein ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle serait sans toi ? »_

_« Bien mieux… »_

_« Non, non Spencer. Je refuse que tu dises ça. Leila t'aime, tout le monde t'aime Spencer et même ce que tu as fait n'y changera rien. Si on s'en moquait de toi, tu crois qu'on se déménerait ainsi pour te protéger de lui ? Tu crois que l'on ferait cela si c'était le cas ? Tu as besoin d'être protéger… et oui je sais que tu es grand, que tu peux te protéger tout seul. Mais la comédie a assez duré comme ça. On ne peut plus le laisser agir maintenant qu'on le sait. Tu n'as pas à subir tout cela, même si tu penses avoir pêché. Puis… puis… puis qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi tu peux me dire Spence, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… baby boy ! »_

_« Je… mais enfin comment… »_

_« Attends Spencer laisses-moi finir ! Je… je ne t'ai pas encore totalement pardonné. Il va encore me falloir un peu de temps mais… mais je sais. Je le vois dans ton regard que tu es sincère quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerai…que si je veux qu'on recommence sur de bonnes bases tous les deux, je veux du temps, encore du temps, qu'on reprenne notre relation en douceur… et surtout qu'on arrête tous ces mensonges. Fini tout ça, menaces ou pas j'en ai rien à faire. Tu m'as fait trop mal Spencer et on t'a fait du mal. Et je ne permettrais plus ça une seule seconde, tu comprends ? »_

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard intense de son compagnon devenant difficile à soutenir.

_« On n'est pas prêt pour cela en tout cas. On va reprendre ça bien, faire comme nous étions au début. Je veux que notre relation se fasse sur un pied d'égalité et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ça, ok ? » _Un nouvel hochement de tête.

_« Alors maintenant, arrêtes tes conneries et viens manger ! »_

Derek se rassit, rejoint peu après par Spencer. Il n'avait pas encore un grand appétit mais cette conversation leur avait fait du bien, même s'il avait l'impression que c'était trop facile. Derek avait raison, ils allaient avoir besoin de temps pour se reconstruire tous les deux. Un dialogue ne suffisait pas. Mais pour lui c'était déjà énorme.

(…)

Après avoir passé un peu de temps devant la télé- sur le même canapé et Derek laissant la tête de Spencer se poser sur son épaule- Spencer décida d'aller prendre une douche. La journée avait été longue, riche en émotions. Il se sentait sale et engourdi, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Il se déshabilla, très lentement ses membres le faisant souffrir et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, il osa se regarder dans une glace. L'image renvoyée lui faisait peur. Il se trouvait laid, terriblement laid avec ces marques de coup, ces morsures, cette maigreur affolante, sa peau pâlie, les cernes immenses sur ce visage. Il était un déchet, un véritable zombie. L'ombre de ce qu'il était. Rien n'y changeait. Derek serait-il prêt à l'aider encore en le voyant ainsi ?

Un halètement de surprise se fit entendre derrière, le faisant réaliser qu'il n'avait pas refermé la porte de la salle de bains. Sachant que Derek était cette personne, il n'osa pas se retourner trop honteux de ce qu'il était. Il était incapable d'affronter le regard des autres maintenant.

Et pourtant il n'en eut pas le choix. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Derek le fit se retourner en douceur, ne cherchant pas à le brusquer ni s'enfuir en courant. Il contenait difficilement son émotion maintenant. Voir ce que son amour avait subi était bien pire que d'en parler. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir ce corps torturé, autant que l'était le propriétaire.

Il osa pourtant poser une main sur une blessure, traçant le contour du bout des doigts sans chercher à appuyer. Certaines commençaient à disparaître, d'autres- plus récentes- étaient encore visibles. Il avait alors subi tout ça pour lui ? Tout ça pour sauver la vie des autres, sans penser une seule seconde à sa sécurité et son bien-être. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul concerné, il fut « touché » par cette profonde preuve d'amour. Seule une personne possédant un cœur immense était capable d'un geste pareil, ce qui le rendit à la fois fier mais triste. Fier de son Pretty Boy d'avoir survécu à toutes ces épreuves, terriblement triste de devoir en arriver là pour que ça arrive.

Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour lui mais plutôt un profond respect et une grosse bouffée d'amour et de tendresse. Comment avait-il pu le détester un seul jour ? Comment avait-il osé l'insulter, l'ignorer ? Il n'en avait pas le droit, même s'il ne savait rien.

Un homme pareil ne méritait pas cela. Est-ce que Spencer allait le reprendre malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi pour lui, de sa part comme celle de Michaël ? Il ne méritait pas cela.

Avec des gestes hésitants et prudents, il le prit dans ses bras et le rapprocha de lui, craquant littéralement. Ils pleurèrent ensembles pendant de nombreuses secondes avant que Spencer ne passe ses bras à son tour autour de lui. A renfort d' « excuses-moi », « je suis désolé », « pardonnes-moi », les deux amants se retrouvaient. De la plus moche et plus cruelle des façons. Mais ils se retrouvaient et allaient enfin pouvoir avancer de nouveau ensembles. Doucement mais sûrement, et certainement plus solides que jamais. Il se promit à cet instant de ne plus jamais le laisser tomber, d'être pour toujours à ses côtés… même s'il leur faudra plus d'une soirée pour cela.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils finirent par se séparer, plus calmes à présent. Ne sachant comment agir à cet instant, ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire avant que Derek ne le laisse aller prendre sa douche. Après tout cela, chacun devait décider de son côté vers où avancer maintenant. Il ne voulait lui mettre de la pression et Spencer non plus alors chacun se rendit de son côté afin de se préparer pour la nuit.

Un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Derek… mais celui-ci s'effaça vite quand il consulta son portable…

Tbc…

*repars très vite me cacher* Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu encore. Le prochain chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir cette fois, ne viendra pas tout de suite car j'ai encore deux histoires à terminer avant fin décembre et comme le travail est assez dingue en ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi donc encore une fois, je préfère ne pas donner de dates.

A bientôt !


	9. Note de l'auteur

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Déjà je m'excuse pour la fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt une manière de vous expliquer pourquoi la suite n'est pas encore là car je pense bien vous devoir cela._

_Déjà les périodes de fêtes furent surchargées en raison de mon travail, j'étais vraiment en plein dedans. Ensuite soucis familiaux qui me font m'éloigner du angst car vraiment je n'ai pas la tête à écrire ce genre-là en ce moment, surtout quand un des sujets touche mon environnement d'un peu trop près. Et dernièrement, je viens très récemment de rompre avec mon compagnon depuis presque onze mois. Séparation très douloureuse et que je vais avoir énormément de mal à digérer surtout quand la personne habite dans la même ville où vous travaillez. _

_Donc voilà je sais que ça peut vous paraître pas grand-chose mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de l'écriture de certaines histoires pendant un moment car c'est vraiment trop délicat. _

_Je n'abandonne pas, soyez-en certain(e)s mais il faudra encore un peu de patience._

_Voilà je m'excuse encore. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et vous remercie encore pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, à vos follows ou tout simplement laissé des reviews. Ça m'encourage encore plus à ne pas vouloir abandonner cette fiction. Je ne sais pas quand je la reprendrais mais vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra._

_Mille bisous à bientôt !_

_Vaughn's girl 59._


End file.
